el encanto Uchiha
by yukii04
Summary: serie de OS's respecto a la familia Uchiha, lemon, algunos yaoi,yuri, otros no (en su mayoría), habrá OC, en su mayoría serán colegiales salvo alguna exepcion , y estará mayormente centrado en Itachi, Sasuke y (una hermana menor inventada) Sekai. siguen un hilo pero se pueden leer por separado.
1. 1er día de Sasuke

**El encanto Uchiha**

 **Advertencias: serie de OS's respecto a la familia Uchiha, lemon, algunos capítulos serán yaoi, otros no (en su mayoría), habrá OC, OoC, en su mayoría serán colegiales, y estará mayormente centrado en Itachi, Sasuke y (una hermana menor inventada) Sekai.**

 **©ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **El encanto Uchiha**

Primer día de Sasuke

Un día tranquilo en la mansión Uchiha, las ventanas dejaba entrar la luz del sol y se oía a los pájaros cantar una hermosa melodía que haría sonreír a cualquiera, cualquiera menos Sasuke…

-maldición, ¡cierren el pico pajarracos!- gritó el azabache sacando la cabeza por la ventana totalmente adormilado y con los pelos más desordenados de lo normal. Los pájaros lo miraron atentos y, cuando este bajó la mirada suspirando aliviado, los animalejos continuaron su canto haciendo que un pelinegro amargado cerrara la ventana enfurecido.

Sasuke bajó las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina, donde vio a su hermano mayor sentado en la mesa tomando una taza de café mientras usaba su laptop ya con el uniforme del colegio puesto y muy bien arreglado.

El azabache se sentó a su lado y suspiró con pesadez. El mayor solo lo vio de reojo y no tardó en notar las ojeras como causante del mal sueño que había experimentado su pequeño hermano.

-deberías bañarte- dijo devolviendo su concentración al aparato.- hueles horrible- decretó el mayor con aire de burla.

-lo sé- respondió con el ceño fruncido y un moflete.- pero Sekai está en el baño- suspiró resignado y el otro no pudo contener una pequeña risa de burla, puesto a que si su hermana no se apuraba, el azabache debería ir al colegio con esas pintas de pordiosero.

Unos cuantos minutos después, con ya el desayuno en la mesa y una tostada en la boca del menor, la presencia de su hermanita hizo su aparición. Una muchacha hermosa, de largos cabellos negros, lacios y algo desprolijos, ojos negros y profundos, y bajando la mirada, encontrándose con un cuerpo que le provocaría infartos a más de uno. Piernas largas y torneadas cubiertas por las medias negras del uniforme, una falda azul oscura que apenas cubría lo justo y necesario y hacia juego con el saco del mismo color de lana con una "K" bordada en dorado en el lado izquierdo del pecho, una camisa blanca debajo de este y una corbata roja bien amarrada que hacía notar más su busto bien desarrollado. Dos altas coletas con unos mechones de cabello en su rostro remarcando más sus hermosas facciones angelicales.

-nii-chan ¿no deberías estar bañado ya?- dijo en burla la chica sentándose al lado de Itachi y recibiendo una bandeja con el desayuno de parte de una de las empleadas.

-¡lo sé!- gritó Sasuke levantándose de la silla, escupiendo la tostada y corriendo al baño.

Ya bañado y bien peinado, el azabache ya usaba el uniforme que consistía en un pantalón azul oscuro que hacia juego con un saco formal del mismo color con la inicial del colegio, una camisa blanca, una corbata roja y zapatillas negras. A diferencia de su hermano Itachi, llevaba todo bien abotonado y amarrado, el mayor llevaba el saco desabotonado, los últimos botones de la camisa abiertos y la corbata algo floja, sin embargo, ambos se veían lo suficientemente bien, al igual que su hermanita, como para provocar varios sangrados nasales.

Los tres hermanos fueron al colegio en el auto negro de Itachi. Al llegar a la institución, los tres bajaron y se dirigieron al edificio principal. Primero vieron a una pelirrosa que Sekai no dudó en ir corriendo a saludar, sin nada mejor que hacer, sus hermanos la siguieron.

-¡Sakura-chan!- gritó la pelinegra abrazándola. Varios chicos sangraron por la nariz al ver como los pechos de ambas chicas se restregaban cuando la pelinegra estrujaba a la pelirrosa.

-hola Sekai-chan- dijo la de ojos jade correspondiendo el abrazo.- Itachi-san, Sasuke-kun- saludó sin cortar el abrazo con su amiga sonriéndoles, a lo que contestaron con una leve sonrisa.

-¿vino tu hermano?- preguntó el mayor mirando a la pelirrosa.

-sí, está en el baño con Deidara- respondió cuando su amiga la dejó respirar.

-bien, ¡nos vemos!-saludó Itachi antes de dirigirse al lugar que la otra le indicó.

-se te cae la baba Sakura-chan- comentó la pelinegra viendo como su amiga se quedaba coladita por su hermano mayor.

-¿lo viste? Me dan unas ganas de seguirlo al baño y hacerle…- no pudo continuar expresando sus más lujuriosas fantasías puesto a que Sasuke la había interrumpido.

-ya, no quiero imaginarme esas cosas- dijo el azabache provocando risas en los otros dos.

-tengo que ir a hablar con Kakashi-sensei ¿me esperan?- preguntó la pelinegra entre risas a lo que los otros asintieron y esta se marchó.

-qué raro que vengan temprano para variar- comentó Sakura sentándose en una de las mesas cercanas a donde estaban.

-y eso que me quedé dormido. Itachi se alteró por no sé qué cosa y Sekai y yo salimos corriendo valorando nuestras vidas- respondió el pelinegro provocando risas en la otra.

-¿y por qué te quedaste dormido?- preguntó mirándolo de reojo.

-hace mucho que no follo y me cuesta pegar los parpados con una erección en el pantalón- dijo como si nada provocando que varias chicas lo miraran entre sorprendidas por el lenguaje y a la vez pervertidas por el comentario.

-¿y por qué no follas?- preguntó Sakura mirándolo curioso.

-me da paja ligar y las que vienen solas son… feas por no decir horrendas- dijo con cara de asco como si de un monstruo se tratase.

-¿y si follas conmigo?- preguntó coqueta mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿también eres una fangirl?- preguntó algo decepcionado.

-no, a mí me pone más Itachi, pero no se puede todo en la vida, y hasta que se vuelva a dar la oportunidad de hacerlo con él… pues los dos ganamos- propuso la pelirrosa despreocupada estirando su cuello haciendo que Sasuke pase saliva con dificultad.

-vale, ¿cuánto tiempo tenemos?- preguntó decidido el azabache.

-unos veinte minutos antes de que toque el timbre- dijo mirando la pantalla de su celular.- ¿los vestidores del gimnasio?- Sasuke no contestó, solo tomó a Sakura de la muñeca y se la llevó casi a rastras a dicho lugar.

La temperatura aumentaba entre besos y caricias. Sasuke exploraba la cavidad bucal de Sakura con su lengua mientras se deshacían de los uniformes que impedían el contacto de sus cálidos cuerpos.

Ya sin la parte superior del uniforme de ninguno, Sakura se agachó a la altura del cinturón de Sasuke bajándole el pantalón dejando expuesto su miembro erecto.

-no hay tiempo- dijo el azabache levantándola del suelo y apoyándola contra la pared del cubículo de los vestidores.

Sakura se sostenía de los hombros del Uchiha mientras que este la acomodaba comenzando a entrar en ella. La pelirrosa dejó escapar un gemido al sentir el miembro caliente del otro abrirse paso en ella, envolviendo su cadera con sus piernas. Al notar como Sakura dejaba de clavarle las uñas en la nuca, se dio cuenta que ya podía moverse y así lo hizo, comenzando con lentas envestidas que no tardaron en aumentar la velocidad.

-¡Sas-ke!- gritaba entre cada penetración que el azabache le daba.

Los gemidos de la pelirrosa hacían que las envestidas del mayor aumentaran en profundidad y rapidez. Sakura comenzó a contraer sus paredes vaginales haciendo que Sasuke dejara escapar roncos jadeos que mojaban más a la de ojos jade.

-saku-ra…no aguan-to—dijo el azabache penetrando a la mencionada con más fuerza.

-¡SASUKEEEE!- gimió Sakura al sentir el cosquilleo eléctrico en su vientre provocando que el otro se corra dentro de ella.

Tras caer sentados en el suelo y hacer un sobre esfuerzo en recuperar la respiración, Sakura apoyó su frente en el hombro de Sasuke dejándose vencer por el cansancio, mientras que este dejó de apretar los glúteos de la pelirrosa y se concentró en no dejar que esta caiga al suelo.

-lo siento, terminé dentro- se disculpó en un susurro.

-no te preocupes, vamos, que se nos hace tarde- la pelirrosa se levantó provocando que los fluidos salgan de ella y caigan al suelo.

Ya pasadas las clases con normalidad volvieron con sus hermanos a la mansión Uchiha, siguieron su vida sin muchos problemas pero cuando el azabache iba por el pasillo para bajar a ver cuánto faltaba para comer, escuchó algo que le llamó la atención provenir del cuarto de su hermana menor.

-te extraño- susurró Sekai entre gemidos ahogados.

Una cosa era que su hermanita sea una zorra, algo que había aceptado y aprendió a vivir con ello, pero otra cosa muy diferente era que Sekai exprese sentimientos positivos hacia alguien más que no sean sus hermanos o Sakura. Eso lo preocupaba.

Bajó las escaleras en busca de Itachi para ver si sabía algo al respecto, a lo que este contesto con un simple…

-claro- y siguió su vida como si nada.

-cuéntame- ordenó el azabache.

-claro que no, es su vida no la mía, si quisiera que lo sepas te lo diría- dijo cambiando el programa del televisor.

-¿y tú como lo sabes?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

-yo lo sé todo- decretó el mayor antes de apagar el televisor y dejar a un muy confundido Sasuke en la sala.

Esas pequeñas dos palabras lo dejaron lo suficientemente atontado como para prestarle tanta atención a su hermanita como cuando se enteró que ya la habían desvirgado. Pero sin embargo, al llegar la noche y acostarse en la cama, pudo dormir bien por primera vez en semanas.

-gracias Sakura- susurró antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

 **Fin**

 **Primer cap! El segundo va a ser de este mismo día visto desde Sekai.**

 **Espero que la pequeña uchiha les haya caído bien…**

 **Por otro lado, juro que no me olvidé de "los sin retorno" pero se me quedó corta la imaginación, juro que ya lo voy a actualizar! X MISAKI!**

 **Bueno, gracias por leer!**

 **Bessos**

 **Yukii!**


	2. 1er día de Sekai

Dedicado a: franchusss-chan

 **El encanto Uchiha**

Primer día de Sekai

Un día tranquilo en la mansión Uchiha, las ventanas dejaba entrar la luz del sol y se oía a los pájaros cantar una hermosa melodía que haría sonreír a cualquiera. Una pelinegra deja su cuerpo ser mojado por las gotas de la ducha.

La Uchiha suspira con pesadez y cierra la llave del agua, con cansancio y resignación toma una toalla envolviendo su bien definido cuerpo y sale del baño en busca de su uniforme escolar.

Ya vestida, peinada y maquillada, baja las escaleras de la mansión y al llegar a la cocina ve a sus dos hermanos mayores desayunar. Itachi vestido y arreglado tan perfectamente como siempre, y Sasuke con una cara de "mátenme" que asustaría a los buitres más feroces.

-nii-chan ¿no deberías estar bañado ya?- dijo en burla la chica sentándose al lado de Itachi y recibiendo una bandeja con el desayuno de parte de una de las empleadas.

-¡lo sé!- gritó Sasuke levantándose de la silla, escupiendo la tostada y corriendo al baño.

Los tres hermanos fueron al colegio en el auto negro de Itachi. Al llegar a la institución, los tres bajaron y se dirigieron al edificio principal. Primero vieron a una pelirrosa que Sekai no dudó en ir corriendo a saludar, sin nada mejor que hacer, sus hermanos la siguieron.

-¡Sakura-chan!- gritó la pelinegra abrazándola. Varios chicos sangraron por la nariz al ver como los pechos de ambas chicas se restregaban cuando la pelinegra estrujaba a la pelirrosa.

-hola Sekai-chan- dijo la de ojos jade correspondiendo el abrazo.- Itachi-san, Sasuke-kun- saludó sin cortar el abrazo con su amiga sonriéndoles, a lo que contestaron con una leve sonrisa.

-¿vino tu hermano?- preguntó el mayor mirando a la pelirrosa.

-sí, está en el baño con Deidara- respondió cuando su amiga la dejó respirar.

-bien, ¡nos vemos!-saludó Itachi antes de dirigirse al lugar que la otra le indicó.

-se te cae la baba Sakura-chan- comentó la pelinegra viendo como su amiga se quedaba coladita por su hermano mayor.

-¿lo viste? Me dan unas ganas de seguirlo al baño y hacerle…- no pudo continuar expresando sus más lujuriosas fantasías puesto a que Sasuke la había interrumpido.

-ya, no quiero imaginarme esas cosas- dijo el azabache provocando risas en los otros dos.

-tengo que ir a hablar con Kakashi-sensei ¿me esperan?- preguntó la pelinegra entre risas a lo que los otros asintieron y esta se marchó.

Al llegar al despacho del peliplata, Sekai no dudó en abrazarlo por la espalda ya que este estaba sentado sobre el escritorio sin percatarse de su presencia.

-¡hola Kakashu-sensei!- dijo alegre frotando su cuerpo contra la espalda de este.

-hola Uchiha-san- dijo aflojerado.

-tengo un problemita- Sekai puso una carita de cachorro mojado soltando a su profesor pero sin apartarse mucho de él.- ¿recuerda el trabajo de describir las sensaciones del cuerpo que nos mandó a hacer?- el peliplata asintió mirándola a los ojos intentando no bajar la mirada al escote de la Uchiha menor.- tengo problemas, no se describir las sensaciones de calor-

Una mirada lujuriosa se apoderó de sus ojos pero, aunque Kakashi también se moría de ganas por darle "lecciones especiales", intentó bajar sus temperaturas y mantener su posición como digno profesor.

-te recomendaré un par de libros donde se expresa muy bien todas las sensaciones corporales- el peliplata suspiró aliviado al ver que la pelinegra se alejaba de él.

-de acuerdo, pero ¿no le interesaría más explicármelo usted?- dijo la pelinegra sentándose en la silla cercana al escritorio, cruzando las piernas dejando ver más piel de la que el uniforme recomendaba.

-me gustaría, pero creo que te conviene más leer los libros- dijo pasando saliva con dificultad.

-claro…- susurró con desgana dándose por vencida.

En menos de cinco minutos, estaba el peliplata entre las piernas de Sekai, ella estaba sobre su escritorio con el uniforme mal acomodado. Kakashi tenía dos dedos dentro de su sexo oyéndola gemir y viendo como con una mano acariciaba su seno sobre la camisa del uniforme.

-deberíamos parar- dijo ronco antes de acercarse a besarla.

-no te veo muchas ganas de parar- dijo cuando este sacó los dígitos de su interior.

-tienes razón- susurró mientras sacaba su miembro de su pantalón. Con bastante cuidado comenzó a entrar en ella.

-sensei, más rápido que no soy de cristal- decretó la pelinegra antes de rodear la cintura de él con sus piernas y acercarlo a ella para que terminara de entrar.

Un fuerte gemido salió de su garganta ante la sensación que el mayor le provocaba. No pudo evitar abrazarlo y sentir como las fuertes estocadas de Kakashi aumentaban la velocidad.

Al llegar a su casa seguía sin sacar la imagen de su profesor sobre ella, con la respiración agitada y las bragas húmedas, lentamente dirigió sus dedos hacia su sexo. Suspirando aliviada colocó su espalda contra la puerta y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

Un gemido ahogado salió de sus labios pero un pequeño escalofrío hizo que presionara su clítoris causándole algo de dolor.

-te extraño- susurró Sekai entre gemidos ahogados mientras retiraba sus dedos húmedos de sus bragas.-tenías que romperte ¿no? Maldito consolador- la pelinegra se levantó del suelo y caminó hasta su cama y cayó en ella destrozada. -¡joder! Así no se puede gente- gritó contra su almohada.

 **Fin**

 **Bueno, sé que dije que son OSs pero historia tiene (1 mini-historia cada 3 caps), lo que seían como OSs es la parte de los lemons.**

 **Por otro lado, ¿Quién pensaban que era lo que extrañaba Sekai?**

 **Bueno, el cap q viene es el mismo día del punto de vista de Itachi MI UCHIHA FAVORITO!**

 **No se me da mucho Sasuke…**

 **Bueno, gracias por leer!**

 **Bessos**

 **Yukii…**


End file.
